


On the first day... [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: Twelve Days [Podfic] [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for my podfic bingo square <em>Read with a Smile</em>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the first day... [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the first day...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> A fill for my podfic bingo square _Read with a Smile_.

Length: 0:02:28  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/1st_day.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
